Insomnia
by spencelvania
Summary: Dani had never been able to sleep correctly. Well, she supposes there was once a time, many years prior, before teendom was forced upon her.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dani had never been able to sleep correctly. Well, she supposes there was once a time, many years prior, before teendom was forced upon her, along with the multiplicity of various afflictions that came with the dreaded period of one's life(in her case, raging allergies, asthma, nail-biting, insomnia, and quite a few others). Now, disregarding the rules to night-time wandering she had taken to sauntering the halls late, and more recently so- until the sky brightened and the outside world came into /Tonight was no exclusion. Albeit the fact that it wasn't quite morning yet, her internal clock told her it was somewhere around two or three, and having nothing else to do, she wandered the grim, isolated halls, her mind buzzing but eyes stinging and sore. And that was the worst of it. Why, when plainly so tired, could she never find solace? It wasn't fair, was the conclusion most frequently arrived at. And honestly, when everyone else was allowed a solid eight hour's rest, must she be the tormentee?br /Adults never understood, either. The assumption they loved to arrive at is that she was "angst-ridden." Although genocidal feelings were often invoked when hearing these words, her face rarely even twitched in response. Truth be told, despite the fact that the combination of the world's simultaneous ignorance and positivity infuriated her, Dani was afraid to challenge their way of thinking. She knew well enough the negative repercussions such an action would bring her, and it simply wasn't worth the risk to her, even if it did make her feel like a coward in the /It would all be bearable if she at least had another to share the tales of her tortured psyche with, but alas, she was infuriatingly introverted. Such is the life of a raging sociopath. Maybe she was angst-ridden, she thought with a final, defeated sigh. And so her mind wandered as she festered in self /Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a wall directly ahead, but she swayed and knocked her forehead rather painfully against it and her shoulders slumped raggedly. She spent a while there, just breathing through her mouth, a migraine attacking her brain in ragged cheese grater slices, and every so often, she winced, twitching. And that brings us to Dani's current /Dani has no energy to move, so for what must be at least half an hour, she rests against the wall, appreciating the coolness of the brick against her forehead when a sudden shift in the atmosphere badly startles her. There's no way to audibly explain it, she simply senses a subtle change, and it's somehow dangerous. Her heartbeat begins to speed up, and stupidly, she freezes, not wanting to "attract attention."br /Idiot, she thinks. There's nothing, don't be a jackass. But the fear is still there, and she doesn't want to risk it. She remains that way for a solid two minutes, then relaxes a fraction, deciding the small movement is too small to be noticeable, and then-br /A dense weight suddenly pushes against her back, and she squeaks; there were no footsteps, no noises or anything of the like- it must be supernatural, she thinks blindly, panicking, not able to move. She allows herself to be pressed into the wall, the backs of her hands trapped against her breasts. Her heartbeat is pumping through her skin, she feels it bursting, and the thing behind her forces her into the wall heavily, trapping her. She realizes it's another person, from the feel and shape; she can somehow just tell, and for some reason that reassures her, in a stunned /What next happens occurs fast, too fast, and she can't speak, can't process anything whatsoever. The individual behind her rasps something into her ear, but she's frightened, too frightened, and only catches the last bit, her heartbeat pounding in her /"-afraid you are hunting for trouble, precious." It's a male voice, she notices, and her legs begin to feel quite weak. A few quavery notes spill out from her lips, but it's all she can manage. The man behind her tsks in what seems to be calm disappointment. He presses his large forearm to her shoulder blades, pinning her with alarming strength. His hips meet her own, and she yips, trembling. Dani can barely comprehend it's herself speaking, but in some vague corner of her mind, an automatic apology slips past her loose lips, and the man /"I believe it is I who will be owing you an apology. All in good time, though." His chest is broad and hot, and although the situation is worrying to say the least, she can't help but gasp; he's pressing some sort of button that Dani can't ignore. His free hand slides under her sweater and up onto her burning skin, and he lets his fingernails drag against her skin slightly, leaving thin, white hot trails up her stomach. Dani's hands mechanically part to give the other leeway, not wanting trouble, although doing so makes her terribly /When his hand find her bra, he roughly shoves it up and over her small breasts, and Dani gives a tiny, automatic plea for him to cease. The man has no reaction, other than a rough squeeze to the petite mound of flesh, and she begins to really panic now, her voice rising and legs flailing, scraping against the wall and the floor, squeaking noisily. His arm presses harder against her, squashing her cheek to the brick, and she shudders as his voice hisses in her ear, his breath dreadfully hot against her /"My dear child, I suggest you cease your pointless struggling lest you'd like a taste of my less hospitable side. Hmm?" She stops fighting, but shakes and shivers manually nevertheless; he doesn't seem to mind this, though. Dani can practically feel the man's confident smirk boring into her /She believes his head has retracted from it's past position, when she feels his teeth clamp down on the shell of her ear. She bites her tongue as he thumbs her nipple carelessly, then takes it between his middle and index finger, pulling at it. He groans, and thrusts roughly between her legs, and she yipes, then painfully fastens her teeth back down on her tongue. His arm bites into Dani's skin, and his erection is hot and hard between her legs, making it near impossible for her to remain /She can't even genuinely feel disgust at this point; the rough sting of his prick driving and pressing into her again and again is stimulating, and she can feel her cunt throbbing with maddening heat. Dani gasps and squirms in relish at the undeniably delicious way her body rubs against the cool brick, and how the heaviness of the other's body has her trapped /The moment drags on, the man behind her continuing to squeeze and pluck at her nipple, suck at her ear, and grind into her mound, and she slobbers into the brick, panting and whining, her head spinning. It's inevitable, but when it happens, it's seemingly out of nowhere; the man rasps a dreadful noise directly into the girl's ear and she feels a sudden warmth between her legs. He lets his breathing even out for a moment as he holds his position against her, then gives a short puff of air through his nose and withdraws his hold on the girl. She, still fervent and faint, is unable to support her own weight, and collapses to the ground in a pitiful heap, /There is a sound, what she assumes to be him adjusting himself, then he speaks, his voice /"I expect you to have returned to your dorm in ten minutes time. Oh, and if I ever find you about at this hour again, do not expect such sympathy a second time." With that, he strides away, and is gone. Dani lay there, simply resting for a moment. After a minute or two, she shakes her head, dazed, and collects her wits, deciding to assess the situation at hand. Her breathing had remained slightly labored, as she is quite wet; her quarry had obviously not made the completion of her pleasure a priority. And then, quite astonishingly, she discovers that she is quite exhausted, her muscles aching and brain sluggish. Even her wretched headache has /Yes, there are most certainly going to be future visits to this corridor, if it means what it meant tonight. She grins, and slowly picks herself up. When she returns to her bed soon afterward, she sleeps sound and hard./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The next day, while attending breakfast, she sits alone at a table (as always), her chin in her palm and spoon sitting untouched in a bowl of soggy mush that was once solid. By pure chance, her eyes flick upwards, and she catches another's gaze. She notices instantly that it's a staff member, from the looks of the pitch-black /He's smirking. Platinum blonde hair. Dark shades. Kind of buff. Broad chest. Her arms fall to the table weakly. Oh hell /He winks, and Dani's lips part. The guy stares a moment more, then turns and begins to make conversation with the person next to /Dani hides her head in the sleeve of her sweater and begins to giggle./p 


End file.
